Slender Man
The Slender Man is a mysterious demonic and malevolent entity that abducts and psychologically traumatizes people, particularly children. What he does with them is unknown, but it is speculated that he kills them, or takes them to another dimension. It is widely considered that his "faceless pale man in a suit" persona is really a smaller form, and that his true form is beyond comprehension for mortals. It is also thought that he may have a long-term (possibly cataclysmic) goal in mind, but this is uncertain. Nevertheless, he remains to be one of the most deadliest entities. Appearance The Slender Man's appearance is that of a pale, emaciated male figure, with an apparent height of between 7 and 9 feet tall, and no facial features; he is sometimes depicted with seemingly incomplete facial features, such as empty eye sockets or mouth, as if the face is molded. Some believe he can change his height. In addition, some say his face is difficult to focus on, calling it "ever changing." The entity is often described as wearing a black suit with a red or black tie. Personality The Slender Man's personality is vague at best, but as evident of how malevolent his motives are it is obvious that he is a sadistic and bloodthirsty monster. It is shown that he enjoys stalking people who become overly paranoid about his existence, purposefully giving them glimpses of himself in order to further frighten them. For this reason, it seems like Slender Man very much enjoys psychologically torturing his victims. It is commonly thought that he resides in woods and forests and preys on children. He seems unconcerned with being exposed in the daylight or captured in photos. Powers and Abilities The Slender Man possesses a varied arsenal of supernatural powers and abilities. He is one of the most dangerous entities the Mystery Kids have faced, mainly because of the fact that the Slender Man can psychologically affect them rather than physically. *'Reality Manipulation': The Slender Man has demonstrated the ability to warp the environment, evident in where he was able to twist the paths of the forest to not only trap the children but also have them get separated from one another so he could pick them off one by one. *'Weather Manipulation': It is implied that the Slender Man can manipulate the weather to some extent, as a shallow ocean of fog encompasses the entire forest whenever he is nearby. He could even coat the area in thick fog to confuse and blind his victims. *'Shapeshifting': The Slender Man has shown the ability to shapeshift, mainly through the use of elongating himself making him even more menacing in size. He can extend his arms, legs, and torso to any length he desires. He uses this to chase the Mystery Kids through the woods, propelling himself by grabbing the trees in a spider-like fashion. *'Technopathy': Slender Man is able to control electronic devices in some form of way, and this ability, if extant, is most likely the reason why its appearances interfere with video and audio equipment. *'Psychonkinesis': The presence of Slender Man has had several, usually unpleasant and painful, effects on the minds of those to whom it manifests, especially for psychics like Lili and Raz. He could alter the sense and perception of their environment, remaining unobserved even in plain sight directly in front of someone, causing images and writing to remain unobservable to people even after they are directly presented with proof. *'Teleportation': The Slender Man has shown to teleport out of sight many times, and move from one side of a scene to the other, apparently without moving through the intervening space. *'Apportation': Slender Man can teleport people and objects to other locations. *'Voice Mimicry': It is shown that the Slender Man can mimic the voices of other people, though he cannot speak full sentences, only short ones in order to lure others towards him. This is evident in where Dipper heard Wendy out in the woods, but Dib stopped him in time as Wendy was still with Mabel, Coraline, and Norman at her cabin. Gallery Mystery kids meet slenderman by s brucket d5gb5ei-fullview.jpg|The Slender Man confronts the Mystery Kids original.jpg|The Slender Man stalks Coraline Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Male